His Beautiful Skater
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: His beautiful skater always seemed to sense when his mood darkened...


_**A/N** This is just a short one-shot that came to mind the other day. I hope that you enjoy. It's canon...Also I like to thank Loki's Only Love for looking this over for me though I tweaked it a bit after she gave it back to me so if there are any mistakes they are mine..._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters. Stephenie Meyers has that privilege. _

* * *

His Beautiful Skater

He sat on the top of the bleachers watching her skate. There had been a few others skating around on the same ice earlier, but they had gone home when the sky had darkened and became too cold for them to continue. The cold didn't bother him. It hadn't for over a hundred years. It didn't bother her either, since her new purple scarf that she had bought to match her peacoat had fallen off her delicate shoulders on her last jump and she had yet to retrieve it. A normal person would have needed to wrap it around their neck and face but they weren't exactly normal. She was having fun gliding and twirling across the shiny, slippery surface. He could feel her joy and see it on her porcelain face which held a big smile and bright golden eyes. He just wished that he could let her joy become his. But his melancholy mood could not be swayed. The approach of New Year's always made him sad. It was a time of remembrance and he always remembered all the young lives he took on orders from his maker. She turned them to make an army yet she never let them live past a year. It was his task to destroy them and he could still remember their confusion and pain right before he had permanently ended their lives. He knew that he shouldn't still feel guilty about being his maker's enforcer but he does as the countless faces drift through his mind.

His beautiful skater stopped and looked at him. Her smile faltered. She seemed to always sense when his mood darkened. If it weren't for being distracted by the fun she was having, she would have sensed it sooner. It took her no time to get her scarf, find an empty bench and take off her skates before heading his way. Once on the bleachers, she took his face in her hands.

"Jasper," she said softly but firmly so he'd focus on her instead of the faces. "What happened wasn't your fault. You were manipulated by someone you thought loved you."

He wasn't surprised that she knew what was bothering him. They had been together a long time and knew everything about one another. Deep down he knew that what she said held truth but he still couldn't shake the feelings that came knowing that he was the one who carried out their deaths.

She gripped his face more tightly. "It's NOT your fault," she said emphatically.

He sighed knowing that if he said anything contrary to her words she'd just repeat what she said, in multiple languages if that's what it took for him to get it through his thick head that he wasn't guilty for someone else's actions. But he wasn't hard headed for nothing. "I could have tried to resisted."  
"You know that you couldn't. She was talented."

He nodded. "I know."

She knew she had to get him out of his funk. She thought for a moment before coming to a decision.

"You need a walk," she told him.

"A walk!?" He wasn't expecting her to say that.

She nodded. "It'll do you some good."

She released his face as he stood. Together they made their way off the bleachers and started off. They were silent as they began strolling along. After a few minutes he asked, "Alice, where are you taking me?"

She didn't answer, just pulled him around a corner and continued on. People were out and about heading in all different directions but he didn't really look at them. His focus was on where his beautiful skater was taking him. They passed a couple shop windows and at first he was surprised that they didn't stop but then he realized that she knew him better. Shopping was her thing, not his. He knew that they were nearing the hospital where their father worked. As they approached the hospital he saw his father and brothers exiting the building. He stopped and turned to her. "What's this?"

She smiled at him. "I thought a boys night out would help you."

"How?"

She held up her cell phone. He hadn't realized she had been using it.

"So what do you say?" She asked anxiously. He didn't know if a boy's night would help at all but he didn't seeing his beautiful skater being anxious so he answered, "When do we leave?"

She smiled and their father, who obviously heard them answered, "When you're ready."

She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Have fun. I know this will help." He wondered if she had seen something. "I have," she answered his unspoken question. "Now go," she pushed him towards the others. Even if he had his doubts he didn't want to disappoint his beautiful skater.

"Okay."

"See you when you get back," she said.

He nodded at her before leaving, his beautiful skater watching him until she couldn't no more.


End file.
